Australia and then some
by flyinpigs223
Summary: Dan and Phil are about to leave for Australia. But there's one small problem, They're in love with each other and they don't know it. How Will this effect the tour? Rated T for dirty mouthed peoples. I'm sorry this summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This my first fic, so please don't hate too much. I'll try to update often. . . If anyone asks of course. Anyway here's the story! (yay)**

 ***Dan's Pov***

A friend. His whole life that's all Dan had ever wanted. Now he had one. Phil. Phil was the one who kept Dan floating into nothing. Phil was the one who always comforted him after his nightmares, He whispered sweet nothings into his ear, which seem like everything at the time. Phil didn't care when or how he broke, He was always there to pick him up and make him smile with some ridiculous fact about goats or something equally, Amazingly, Beautifully, Stupid.

That's why Dan Loved him. It wasn't 'till the beginning of the American tour that Dan realized that Phil was the literal sun in his life. They were in a weirdly named drugstore looking for something similar to Maltesers. Dan was looking at the front display, sighing in frustration. They aren't anywhere! Then at that moment Phil came skipping 'round the corner, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

' He's Perfect' Dan thought. His eyes snapped open for a brief second, Surprised with his own thoughts. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by Phil poking his arm saying.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, I think I might've found something.

"Wad'ja find?" Dan asked, Finishing the process of recomposing himself.

"Whoppers!" Phil said excitedly, "They look exactly like Maltesers on the box, see." Phil said pointing to the box.

Dan smiled at his friend's excitement. 'Only Phil would go this far to put the smallest of smiles on my face' Dan thought contently.

"Perfect" Dan said making a snatch for the candy, but Phil was he too quick. He Put the box behind his back, And smirked at the other man in front of him.

"Bad Danny" he scolded, Dan could tell he was kidding he had a huge smile on his face."What's the magic word?" He said teasing his friend further just in spite of him.

Dan rolled his eyes,"May I please have the Fucking candy?"

"Yes you may Daniel" Phil said cheekily giving his friend the chocolates. 'God that smile' Dan thought.

A grin spread across his face as he recalled that memory. He was sitting in his browsing position on, you guessed it, Tumblr. Phil was next to him doing a similar internet activity. Dan grinned At the beautiful man next to him, Phil being to engrossed in his laptop to notice or care. Suddenly a dark feeling spread through his chest. ' He'll never like me like that' Dan thought. Well he couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Well that was the first chapter. I'm gonna do more if you want. (I've actually already handwritten part of the story I just need to put it on my computer) But anyway Reviews are Kit-Kats!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… Okay people actually like this… give me a second to process this information *4 years later* Yup finally processed. Ok let's get started. Get excited for another note at the bottom :)**

 ***Phil's Pov***

A friend. That's all that Phil wanted and now he had one. Dan. Dan, as being his flatmate put up with his houseplant obsession, Whenever Phil smashed into the glass door or otherwise physically hurt himself Dan was always there with a soft smile and comforting words.

He was always there when Phil was down, Cracking some amazingly cheesy joke about his mum. Some days it felt like Dan knew Phil better than Phil did, Or at least that they had a telepathic connection.

Ugh! Yet another thing to add to the 'reasons why I love Dan' list that goes with me everywhere(Phone case), And yes there is an official list. I have to write it down or all of Dan's wonderful attributes would get stuck in my head and come flowing out without any warning. And if it came out in front of him… Well let's just say we might not see Dil for a very long time.

When I figured out that I'd fallen for him,We were three months into the London move. It was four o'clock in the morning when I realized I hadn't eaten all day. (It's amazing what editing can distract you from) As I stepped outside my room I heard a scream from across the hall. Without any warning or knock, I burst into the room where Dan was sitting up with scary perfect posture, and cold sweat running down his round-ish face.

"Dan, what happened?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. He looked up at me with wide, crazy eyes. A small blush started to color his face. (His blush: another thing for the list)

"Sorry…" the younger started. He tried to hide his face in the sheets as it began to redden more noticeably. 'This boy is adorable when he's embarrassed' my brain supplied. I'm startled by this thought but my composure is (thankfully) regained when the hobbit pulled his head away from the blankets and began to speak. ( **A/N Sorry the opportunity was too good to pass up.)**

"I didn't mean to wake you...you can go back to bed" I shook my head and sat next to him on the bed.

"I was up anyway, and I wanna know what caused danny boy to wake up screaming." I moved my eyes to his face to try and get him to look at me, but his pretty chocolate orbs for eyes stayed glued to the black and grey squares. At this point I was thinking F*** friendship boundaries, I'm gonna make him feel better if it kills me. I then proceeded to pull him into my lap with his head resting on my chest.

"Now Daniel, this is what's going to happen whether you like it or not. You are going to tell me about whatever happened and then we are going to sleep like this. And when we wake up tomorrow I'm going to make you pancakes and you are going to forget about whatever is bothering right now. Is that a good plan?"

I felt him hesitantly nod and take a few deep breaths.

"Well…" He started. I turned him around so he was facing me. My motivation was in no way to have an excuse to look at his pretty face, nope, uh-uh. It was all about trying to have him get confident with eye contact. **(A/N: Mm-hm,Yeah we totally believe you Phil)**

"Well…" I prompted, trying to get him to get him to finish to the story. He looked up at me through his curly hair, like he was trying to hide himself away from everything.

"Umm… well, I was back at uni…stressing about shitty finals and essays that I had procrastinated on. And it was the night before the final exam, only you weren't there. My eyes widened and tried to say something comforting. Dan pressed on.

"In the dream, I went to the exam room, even though I knew I wasn't prepared…and somehow, passed." I looked down at the tall man that is somehow resting on my legs, my eyes trying to pop out of my head. He snuggled deeper into my chest and started to talk in a much sadder tone.

"From then on the dream was just a montage of what my life would be like if I stayed in school. It showed me kicking ass in court and being a respected lawyer." Dan took a deep breath like the next sentence could break him. "Then It showed me walking into a large empty apartment, flopping down on my bed and…" He stopped again. "I watched as I cried myself to sleep." Dan looked at me with glassy eyes. "The worst part was I could tell that it had become routine."

My heart shattered into a million pieces. The idea of this beautiful boy being so sad made me feel every negative emotion at once. I looked at him, wiping the tear that had leaked.

"Bear" I whispered. I loved the way his pet name rolled off my tongue. (Another thing for the list) He looked at me with a look of surprise that seemed to remain there for a moment. I smiled at the look on his face and continued.

"You are never going to feel that unhappy, ever. Not if I have anything to say about it." He looked at me in disbelief, and then tackled me to the bed mumbling a chant of thank-yous. I smiled and fell asleep like that. With my best friend laying on top of me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his head on my chest. While one of my hands was tangled in his hair the other wrapped around waist. My last thought before drifting out of consciousness was ' _I could get use to this'._ With that I fell into a deep sleep filled with brown eyes and shit eating grins

I smiled softly aa the memory resurfaced. To his right sat the dork that had clouded his thoughts. He was browsing Tumblr in all his hobbit glory, as he took in the man's perfection he saw the said man smile at his laptop. I turned my own attention to the packing list on my screen. ' _Australia oh gosh'_ I smiled at the thought of the flight and the endless possibilities that would come with it. ' _Only one more day!'_ I smiled wider before a weird sad feeling took over my body. My thoughts went straight back to Dan. ' _He'll never like me like that.'_

 **Sorry that was total and utter shit. I'am sorry I'm crap at updating. Life is going by so fast right now so I don't even know how much time is passing. I'll try to keep myself aware of time and that it is a thing. Anyway, have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crapballs, I suck at updating. (*Me singing terribly* When you try your best but you don't succeed…)(Yes I know how stale that meme is) Hope you are having a *Pewds impression* FABULOUS day.**

 _ **Warning: There is some language, not a lot. And some homophobic slurs that were painful to write.**_

*Phil's POV*

The actual flight wasn't too awful. But the fact that Dan procrastinated on packing, nearly blinded himself, and wouldn't throw away that muffin...was a little bit of a day ruiner. Let's just skip that part of the story it's not relevant...at least I think.

Which brings me to where I am now: standing in an Australian airport, with my best friend, trying to find our luggage.(Another thing for the list: The fact that I can use the word 'our' without it being weird.) On the way to the baggage claim, I realize drinking all that soda on the flight probably wasn't the best idea ever.

"Umm… Dan?" I say, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he says sharply. Like I pulled him away from something important.

"Can you see a sign for the bathroom?" I asked semi-timidly, I really didn't want to have an argument in the middle of a foreign airport.

"Really Phil? Now?" he asked incredulously, with the crease between his eyebrows becoming larger.

"Yes, now. I can't exactly control my bladder can I ?" I asked growing increasingly frustrated at his irritation with things I can't consciously control.

"No, but...Ugh! Can't you just hold it!" Dan said his voice approaching a shout.

"No I can't" I nearly screamed. "Why are you so irritated with me when you almost made us miss the flight and nearly blinded yourself, almost giving me a heart attack in the process. So, I really doubt that you have any right to tell me off for having to use the restroom."

He just looked at me with a look of guilt. It was that look of pure guilt that nearly made me apologise, but Dan beat me to it.

"You're right… Sorry." He said with a sad look and a sigh. He looked down and kicked the floor with his toe. "Go, I'll be here when you get back"

"Umm… okay?" I said looking at him, with a confused look on my face.. Why did he just give up like that? Like he lost all the energy that was there seconds before. Whenever we argue over something stupid like that, Dan fumes for a few minutes (Read: "Few hours") and then we're all good. We go back to our normal routine of filming, video games, and food. But Dan Howell never loses an argument without a fit that is sometimes real and sometimes not so much. So what made today any different?

*Dan's POV*

Dammit Phil! Damn your beautiful eyes. Damn your cute as f*** annoyed face. Damn your adorable confused face. Why does everything about you have to be so f***ing captivating! You make it impossible to stop pining.

"Dan" Phil says snapping his fingers in my face. "Just wanted to make sure you knew where I going." he said pointing to the sign that said 'Men's Restroom' in three different languages. I nodded.

"I'll be here, go before your bladder explodes." I say shooing him away with my hands. I watch as he walks away until he's out of sight. I lean against the wall around the corner from the bathroom, opening twitter on my phone, hoping to alert the internet of our arrival. I then turn to the wonders of Tumblr to provide me with entertainment.

After a good ten minutes I notice Phil still isn't back yet. He sometimes takes a while, but never this long. I take this as my cue to go find him.I push myself up from the wall, stuffing my phone in my back pocket simultaneously. As I walk around the corner, I come face to face with a picture I never wanted to see.

There is a woman standing close to Phil, a little too close in my opinion. She was wearing a black, skin-tight cocktail dress and ridiculous black high heels that made her 4 inches taller than she actually was, even then her eyes barely reached his shoulder. Her brown hair was let down her back with curls aplenty. Her unnaturally tanned face was caked in makeup.

She looked like she was attempting to talk him up, which was just creeping him out. He was subtly leaning away from her, it looked like he was trying to escape having her cleavage stuffed in his face.

I could barely make out what she was saying to Phil but from around 8ft behind them, I could make out just a little bit of what she was saying,

"I've seen you before... aren't you on the internet sometimes. Isn't there two of you?" She questioned trying to lean into his side before he shuffled away a bit.

"Umm...yeah you might've seen me. I do YouTube and a radio show sometimes with my best friend, Dan." He said awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. 'Heels', as I had nicknamed her, unfortunately didn't pick up on this and kept going with her little act.

"Well cutie, I think you would like to buy me a drink and then maybe…" I didn't hear anything after that. I watched with wide eyes as her hand slowly down his side and onto his thigh, thumb dangerously close to his crotch. I could tell from the way Phil's ears went red, he was humiliated.

At this moment it finally occurred to me that I had been standing there watching my best friend (and crush) be uncomfortable for a considerable amount of time. That's when I started thinking of ways to get him out of this situation, but the only thing in my head was the most cliche thing ever: pretend to be the boyfriend.

I know I could pull it off with my acting skills, but could Phil catch on quick enough? At this point Heels was leaning all her weight on Phil, and his neck was craning away from her boobs. At the sight of this woman trying to defile my Best Friend I lost all thoughts of caring about his reaction times, I stopped caring if a viewer saw me, I let my impulses take over. This is not going to end well for her.

"Phil!" I said loudly. "I've been looking all over for you!" I said with a little less volume as I walked up to them. Phil's face flooded with relief when he saw me, and then confusion started to drip in when I almost naturally wrapped my arms around his waist and pecked him on the cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. (I had thought about doing that so many times, dreams do come true.)

"Hey Dan." He said with a fine layer of confusion in his voice.

"Just play along." I whispered as discretely as possible. Phil nodded subtly. I looked over at Heels, and gave her a look that radiates nothing but hostility.

"Who are you?" I said in a painfully polite tone. She stuck her nose up, and responded in the most prim voice possible.

"Why should I tell you fag?" For F***s Sake Bitch. I was about to blow right up in her face, but Phil beat me to it.

"Don't you F***ing dare say another word" he took a step away from me while I let my arms fall limply to my sides. Phil used his full height against her and took the most menacing posture possible.

"Why, out of every word in the world, must you use that one. Do you feel better now? Does this " He gestured to the three of us with slightly wild hands.. "Make you feel better? 'Cause if it does then you are a sick person, with no sense of empathy for other humans."

She looked up at him stunned, I had a similar expression, Phil usually hates conflict. She was the first to snap out of it. Flicking her hair stalking away towards the Starbucks at the end of the grand room, Mumbling something about "stupid fags", stupid courage", and my favorite, "stupid equality"

Phil turned around with an almost horrified look on his face, only to find me laughing.I was full on, bent over, arms-crushing-my-stomach-'cause- I-can't-breathe, laughing. I don't know why it was so funny to me, it just was. Phil looked at me for a second before a wide grin covered his face and started to giggle. Soon we were both doubling over laughing clutching at our stomachs. Once we were able to calm ourselves down I threw my arm over his shoulder and said in a cheerful tone.

"C'mon Phillip! Let's find our stuff and catch a cab." And we walked off to the Baggage Claim.

 **Oh My Gosh that was terribly hard to write. I'm sorry It was so bad. I really appreciate you putting up with my terribly slow uploads. I hope you are having a good day!**


End file.
